Interplanetary and Interpersonal Discourse
by Circe King
Summary: Cinder's return to the Commonwealth turns out to be a lot more than she bargained for- especially after a new anti-cyborg terrorist group starts targeting her. And being around Kai after nearly three years brings back old memories, and feelings, that she'd rather keep buried.
1. Breach Near Fuel Cell Three

**Hey look I'm not dead! Just suuuuper busy. But, after rereading the Lunar Chronicles I couldn't get this out of my head. This story takes place three years after the coronation of Winter as queen of Luna, and Cinder has spent this time on Luna. Other characters will be showing up shortly, including Wolf, Scarlet, Thorne and Cress. Please read and review!**

* * *

Cinder fiddled with the control switches as the Eastern Commonwealth's lush form finally appeared through the clouds. The ballast systems, which were completely useless in space but had saved her multiple times during risky missions within in the Earth's atmosphere, were working fine. The only anomaly was a small dent in the ship's hull near enough to the fuel cells for the computer to remind her every thirty seconds.

"Hull breach near fuel cell three," the mechanical voice called out in a slightly tinny Lunar accent.

"Yeah, yeah," Cinder grumbled. "Is there any way to shut you up?"

"Mute action denied due to extenuating circumstances."

"What extenuating circumstances?"

"Hull breach near fuel cell three."

Cinder let out a loud huff and put the ship on autopilot before swiveling around in her chair and unscrewing one of the speakers.

"Improper use of-" the voice finally shut off as she cut one of the wires. The cyborg smiled and turned back to the main control screen. She was hovering over New Beijing now, close enough to identify some of the buildings she'd seen since childhood. There were three new towers, one of which was built out of the signature sparkling Lunar material, that had been built since that last time she'd been home. The rubble was long gone, and the streets of New Beijing were full of hover vehicles. Her smile dropped when she caught sight of her enormous smiling face grinning out at her from one of the large billboards near the city center. The words "Cyborgs are people too!" ran under the image.

"So much for anonymity…" she grumbled, tugging on her newly cut hair. The only photos the Earthen Union had of her came from right before Winter's ascension to the throne, since then she'd kept out of the public's eye after moving to Luna for the next three years. But the image that smiled at her was definitely new, complete with her shorter hair and tattoo on her right ear. The tattoo, a winding peony flower, covered the ugly red scar where Levana had nearly torn her ear off in a fit of rage.

Finally the ship left the main city and neared the landing zone near the fortress at the western edge of the metropolis. The architectural model was based on the original Beijing palace that was destroyed by an air raid by Lunar troops, but was much more secure and modern as well as more open to the people. The gardens, which were once completely shut off to the public, were now open daily and were usually full of the citizens of New Beijing. At the center a statue of Emperor Kai had his hands open in welcome, the artist had obviously taken some liberties with his height and width. She could just imagine Kai's reaction to the statue's unveiling, he had probably been too polite to suggest a different artist.

She hovered over the landing pad for a few moments to lower the landing gear and slowly lowered the ship to the ground. The landing was surprisingly graceful, considering her utterly awful earlier attempts, and she was rather proud of herself. She stood, ran a hand through her hair and placed a hand on the door panel.

The metal doors opened with a quiet "whoosh" and Cinder stepped out into the hazy New Beijing sunshine. The smell of a dozen different flowers wafted through the air, masking the slightly metallic scent the city gave off. She took in the bright sunlight for a few moments before taking the final steps off the ramp and onto Earthen soil-

"WARNING BREACH NEAR FUEL CELL THREE."

Cinder jumped and her feet tangled up in one another, sending her tumbling. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for what would likely be a rather embarrassing and very un-princesslike spill when she felt strong hands steady her.

She cracked an eyelid and nearly lost her footing again when she saw Kai's unmistakable copper-brown eyes only inches from her own.

"Hi," he breathed, giving her a tentative smile as he settled her back on her feet. Cinder smoothed her blouse and started playing with her gloves before she remembered she hadn't worn gloves for nearly two years. Finally, with a steadying breath, she glanced up at him.

Kai looked almost as uncomfortable as she felt, although he still kept his regal composure while she was fairly certain she looked as red as one of Scarlet's tomatoes by now. His hair was a bit longer, swept back out of his face for once, and the circles under his eyes weren't nearly as obvious as they had been three years before. They were still noticeable, though, and she felt a sudden rush of worry and sympathy before she reminded herself that political allies didn't worry themselves over each other's sleep, or lack thereof.

"Your majesty, it's nice to see you again." She finally choked out, giving him a shallow bow. Kai's smile dropped and she felt a twinge of guilt, though she wasn't sure what for.

"Lady Cinder, I assure you the pleasure is all mine." She winced internally at how cold his tone suddenly became, but she tried to shake it off. Political allies didn't need to like each other, they just needed to work together.

And loving each other was absolutely out of the question.

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Wondering why on earth I would ever write this? Let me know with your review!**

**Thanks, Circeking**


	2. You call that spicy?

**Wow this is a surprisingly quick update, don't expect too many of these. I just couldn't help but get this down, it's pretty long and I'm not sure it's as good as the first chapter but enjoy!**

* * *

As hard as Winter worked to get Cinder more involved in Lunar politics she spent most of her time outside of the public's eye. Now, only ten minutes after her landing, she was sitting next to Kai at a press conference answering dozens of questions about the treaty and the possibility of a more lucrative Lunar-Eastern Commonwealth trade alliance.

"Linh Cinder, has the queen mentioned any interest in a marriage alliance with any earthen nations?" a reporter from one of the European Federation's larger new sources asked.

Cinder, who had sat idly by for nearly ten minutes while Kai answered most of the questions, sat up straighter in her chair and had to stop herself from running a hand through her hair. "Um- no. Luna is still recovering from…" she tried to remember how the press secretary told her to answer the question. "From the effects of Levana's rule. Winter will not be considering a royal marriage until Luna, and our people, have recovered completely."

Kai glanced at her, obviously surprised. "Next question."

"Eliza Bates, American Enquirer. Are _you_ considering a marriage alliance, Emperor Kai?" a red-clad woman called from the front row.

Kai started, and Cinder couldn't help but notice how he glanced at her. "The Eastern Commonwealth is also recovering, at the moment I am more concerned about political and economic alliances. Next question."

"Linh Cinder, has the Lunar council come to a decision on the Cyborg Equality Act yet?" another reporter asked.

Finally, a question she could easily answer. "The council has been deliberating for nearly six months, and I am proud to say-" a loud cheer erupted before she could finish the sentence "-that we have passed the Cyborg Equality Act."

After that the questions were fairly dull, and most of them were about complicated economic policies and were directed at either Kai or his financial minister. She found herself losing interest again, and ended up going through the news feeds on her retina display.

_Farafrah Monument Shut Down for Private Memorial Service_

_ Linh Cinder's New Look: Yay or Nay?_

_ European Federation to Receive Lunar Diplomat Jacin Clay_

_ Scarlet Benoit's Fashion _Faux_-_Pas

_ Livestream of Linh Cinder and Emperor Kaito's Press Conference_

She selected the last option and read through the comments, most of which appeared to be about how dreamy Kai looked in blue, but there were quite a few comments supporting her recent decision to display her metal hand proudly, without gloves or her glamour. The most recent comment caught her attention.

_I can practically feel the sexual tension!_

"What?!" she snapped, absolutely disgusted.

"Miss Linh?" a reporter, who apparently had been asking Kai a question, called, looking confused.

If she could blush she'd be bright red by now, and she ran through her auditory recording for a few moments before she realized he'd been asking about the memorial that would be held in the palace gardens in a few days for those who died in the first Lunar attack.

"Ah…I apologize, I hadn't realized how close the anniversary was. Time sure does fly by, doesn't it?" she gave them a smile, hoping it didn't look too forced.

The reporter gave her a look, and looked like he was about to ask her a question when Kai butt in. "I agree, sometimes I'm still surprised how far we've come. I think it's time we wrapped this up, we've answered most of your questions. Any further inquiries can be submitted through my press secretary."

The post-conference dinner was a lavish affair, and it was more of a photo-op than anything else. Cinder found herself dressed in a simple blue dress with a silver sash embroidered with the Lunar crest, her hair pinned to one side to show off her tattoo. She was seated next to Kai and although he was a bit more talkative now she couldn't shake the feeling he was only putting on a happy front. On her other side sat a slim Latina with curly brown hair, a metal right arm and external vertebrae. The woman, who gave Cinder a kind smile when she took the seat beside her, introduced herself as Elena Sanchez, the founder of the Cyborg Support Center for Mexico City.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Miss Linh," she had a pleasant, motherly sort of voice and a slight Mexican accent. "I hope you don't mind, but the teens in my support group had a few questions for you."

"I don't mind at all," Cinder replied, instantly comfortable with the older woman.

"Oh, good, they were so excited when they found out I would be meeting you. One of my younger boys, Julien, just lost his left arm and is preparing for a new implant. He wanted to know if you had any favorite metals or models."

Cinder found herself grinning, and started listing off a dozen different types of metals, circuit types and their required maintenance. Their conversation went on for nearly twenty minutes before the servers finally came in with platters full of food.

She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she took her first bite of tea-smoked duck and couldn't stop herself from wolfing down two full dishes. She had desperately missed Earthen food, especially Szechuan dishes with their heady spice. She was suddenly very happy to be back, and she spent the next half hour happily indulging in dozens of different dishes, including roasted yams from the African Union. By the time desert was served she was near bursting, but she somehow found a way to eat a few sweet rolls before finally sitting back with a content smile.

"I'd forgotten how much I missed Earthen spices. The food on Luna is so different, we hardly use any spicy peppers."

Elena laughed. "You call that spicy? I'll tell you what dear, you come visit Mexico City and I'll show you what _real _spice is. Remember when you visited last, Emperor Kai?"

Kai, who had been quiet for most of the meal, glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. "Oh, not this again, Elena, I doubt Miss Linh," Cinder winced at how formal his tone was when he said her name, "will want to hear this."

"Well that's for me to decide, isn't it, _your highness_?" Cinder added extra emphasis on his title and saw his smile slip a miniscule amount.

"You're in for a treat!" Elena practically glowed as she started her story, and Cinder once again found herself laughing as the small woman pantomimed Kai choking and gasping for water. Kai looked mortified at first but soon joined in the storytelling, pointing out that he hadn't gasped so much as begged.

"You should've seen me my first week on Luna," Cinder found herself talking only to Kai now, "I barely ate! The food was so strange looking and the tastes were so unfamiliar I ended up eating salads most of the time, and they even make those taste different! I swear there has to be something in the water, none of the vegetables are the same, and the meat's always softer for some reason, something to do with the weaker gravity."

"Oh, I remember, Winter's coronation dinner was a complete shock, everything tasted sour to me. Half the Earthen leaders didn't eat anything, although Wolf probably ate enough for most of them, and Scarlet spent the whole time pointing out the differences between Lunar and Earthen vegetables."

They spoke for what seemed like only minutes, but by the time Cinder pulled herself away from the conversation she realized most of the diners had already gone to bed. One of the photographers had fallen asleep leaning on his camera, and the servers were working on clearing the enormous table. Her internal clock told her it was nearly ten, and suddenly her exhaustion came crashing down on her like a wave.

"I'm exhausted," she yawned, stretching her arms and popping her neck. "I think I'll go to bed, goodnight Kai."

She was halfway out of her seat when she realized she'd used his first name, and for a moment she remembered the few group dinners aboard the Rampion. Wolf would be sitting quietly in a corner, eating twice as much as everyone else and often staring mournfully at a can of tomatoes that he absolutely refused to let anyone cook with. Thorne would be telling another loud, probably lewd, story and Cress would either be laughing for blushing uncontrollably and trying to hide behind her hair. And Kai and Cinder would finally tear themselves away from their plans and have actual human interaction. It had been nice. A short reprieve from the chaos and extreme danger, but still nice. It always ended the same way, with Kai offering to walk her to her bunk, kissing her goodnight and heading to his own small room.

"I can walk you to your suite if you like," he said, seemingly unfazed by her use of his name. "The palace is very different from how you remember it."

Cinder felt a sudden rush of panic flutter against her ribcage, and for a moment she considered turning him down. But she was exhausted, and the palace _was _rather confusing, so she shook of her unease and smiled.

"Sure."

The smile he gave her was blinding.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R!**


	3. Hairless Bulldogs

**I know this chapter is super short but I've been swamped lately I thought you at least deserved something. Please review!**

* * *

"It still surprises me how empty it all is," Kai said as he led Cinder down the main hall of the palace. "That's where my great-grandfather's portrait used to be," he pointed at a spot between two doors. "My nursemaid used to shush me when I said he looked like a fat bulldog."

Cinder smiled tiredly. "My great-aunt looked like a hairless cat, unfortunately her portrait somehow survived the attacks."

"Our children would look like hairless bulldogs," Kai laughed.

If she could, Cinder would be blushing as bright as a cherry. Kai seemed to realize what he just said and the blood drained out of his face.

"N-not that- I mean I wasn't- I didn't mean-" he started stuttering, pulling on his sleeves. "You know what? I'm just going to stop talking now."

Cinder ducked her head and smiled. "Come on, I think you've had a bit too much to drink."

"You know I don't drink."

"If I'm going to make excuses for you, you at least have to buy into them."

Kai smiled and looped his arm through hers. "It's good to know I'll always have you around to save me."  
"You're going to have to figure out how to survive without me one of these days."

"I've got a few weeks to figure that out, don't I?"

Cinder shook her head and nudged him in the side. "Come on, I'm jet-lagged and I have absolutely no idea how to get to my rooms."

Cinder barely said goodnight to Kai before she climbed into bed and wrapped herself in the plush comforter. The pins in her hair dug into her scalp and yanked them out, tossing them to the floor. She stretched her arms over her head and rolled her ankles, reveling in the wonderful feeling of it. Her metal appendages creaked and she gave herself a mental note to clean them again in the morning, sometimes she forgot how often she used to have to oil her old hand and foot. Although even then her hardware was always at least a little dirty, and Adri used to spend hours complaining about how the grease got all over her clothes and sheets. The few photos of her as a child showed her looking very thin and completely filthy from running around the streets of New Beijing, but smiling like she didn't mind any of it. Sometimes she missed her childhood, it wasn't anything near carefree, but it was before she knew people other than Adri would hate her for who, and what, she was. She fell asleep imagining what her own children would be like, preferably nothing like hairless bulldogs.

She awoke to the sound of something scraping across the floor, and her internal clock let her know it was only about four in the morning. She sat up, glancing around the dark room, her night vision revealing nothing other than her curtains fluttering in the breeze. When she didn't hear anything for several more seconds she fell back against her pillows and curled up again, letting out an exhausted sigh.

As she teetered on the edge of consciousness Cinder started to feel a tingling sensation in her left foot and hand. It began in her fingers and toes and slowly enveloped the entirety of her metal limbs, then it seemed to follow her internal hardware all the way into her brain. She realized what was happening far too late, and by then most of her muscles refused to respond.

"Hello, Linh Cinder. It's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

**Have no idea what's going on? Neither do I. Please R&amp;R!**


	4. Make sure he knows who he's messing with

**Heeeeyyyy I'm slightly happier with this chapter! Please read and review.**

* * *

After several seconds of willing her eyelids to move she was finally able to crack one open enough to see the outline of a person.

_Warning, electrical interference. _

Her retinal display was on the fritz, and her internal port wasn't functioning. Her heart was galloping at full speed, and her pacemaker definitely wasn't working. Whatever they did to her had completely shut down her hardware.

"Don't try to move, the Pulse knocked out anything electrical in a hundred foot radius." The voice sounded male.

Heat climbed up her spine and her one flesh-and-blood lung struggled to get enough. Panic was beginning to settle in.

"I'm here to give you a message from Eden. Leave Earth and end your crusade for science's abominations, or we won't pause to kill you. And just so you know we're serious…" he grabbed her left hand and pressed a small metal object into her palm. Cinder watched I horror as it started to vibrate and her fingers spasmed before her metal hand completely fell to pieces.

_No. _Heat rushed through her body.

"Go home, Linh Cinder. You don't belong here."

Fury rushed through her and she thought, very clearly, _Stop Talking._

His jaw clicked shut and he stumbled back, but she wasn't done. Her glamour enveloped her, and his eyes widened. She couldn't move but her glamour stood and smiled, making its way towards him. _Tie yourself up._

He yanked a sheet off the bed and tied his wrists and ankles. Then, _Where's the Pulse._

She felt his mind slipping but she clung to it with all her might. He turned his head slowly, nodding to a box near the window.

_Turn it off._ He inched across the floor and awkwardly smacked his head against it.

The fuzzy feeling receded and she wiggled her right hand.

_System recalibration beginning in five, four-_

"Send emergency transmission to Kai-" everything went black.

_System recalibration completed, restart in three, two, one…"_

Cinder gasped and shot up in the bed, her equilibrium was thrown off and she tried to catch herself with her left hand only to nearly tumble out of the bed. Pain laced up her arm and her stomach flipped when she saw the scarred stump of her left wrist. Wires hung free and she winced at how ghoulish it looked.

"An old friend of mine is coming in later to start work on a replacement," Elena sat down in the chair next to the bed. "The doctor did a quick scan and there doesn't appear to be anything with your internal control system, but-"

"Where is she? I know you've got her in here somewhere! Crane I swear to god if you don't bring me to her right now-"

"Kai?" Cinder called, she turned to Elena. "What's wrong?"

"Your chip-"

"Why didn't you tell me you could disable chips?" Kai appeared at the foot of the bed, disheveled and furious.

"What are you talking about?"

"The assassin we found tied up in your room swears you used a glamour on him, even though you and he both have anti-bioelectricity chips. So, _why didn't you tell me_?"

"I didn't! He had something called a…Pulse! It knocked out everything electrical-"

"Yes, yes, we know about the Pulse. But the chips were designed to withstand weapons like that. They're supposed to be indestructible, but-" he tossed something small and dark onto her lap "-obviously not."

She lifted the object, a tiny microchip with a crack down the middle.

"It's completely fried, and so's his. How long have you been able to do this?"

Cinder stared at the chip and reached back to feel a new skin graft on her neck where they'd implanted another one. "I…I did it once, with the first chip four years ago, but that was only a prototype, I thought these were supposed to be stronger."

"It hasn't happened since?"

"No, absolutely not. I haven't even tried to use my bioelectricity since I got the chip implanted three years ago! I wasn't even trying last night, it just kind of happened!"

Kai sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Okay. Okay. Everything is okay." He checked his watch and cursed colorfully. "I'm late for a press conference."

He rushed out and the doctor, Crane, followed suit. Cinder turned to look at Elena, who was playing with a lock of her hair.

"What's Eden?" she asked.

Elena froze and swallowed. "They're political extremists from the EF. They want to purge all human life of 'sinful beings', like cyborgs and Lunars. Where did you hear that name?"

"The assassin, he warned me that if I didn't leave Earth and stop helping the cyborgs they'd kill me."

"I should've known they'd spread into the Commonwealth eventually, they've already picked up speed in the Americas. I guess I just hoped they'd burn out by now. If Eden's after you, Cinder, it might be a good idea to leave, they've already killed hundreds and cyborgs and suspected Lunars."

"Why haven't I heard about them?"

"The Americans and the EF are trying to keep it quiet, that's part of the reason why I'm here. They set up a new chapter in Mexico City and the government refuses to do anything to control them."

"Does Kai know?"

"He's probably heard rumors, but I was planning on waiting until after the treaty was signed before bringing it up. I don't want to start a panic."

Cinder looked down at where her metal hand used to be. "How long before your friend gets here?"

"A few hours, he had an emergency surgery this morning."

"Would that be enough time for you to take me to the holding cells?"

"You want to talk to him, don't you?"

"I want to make sure he knows who he's messing with."

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	5. You'd be married by next February

**I'm alive, can you believe it? I've had a real problem with writer's block and I'm really losing my inspiration with this story, but I'm pushing through. Reviews are always appreciated, and my readers are what drive me, so please read and review!**

* * *

Kai hated group conferences, especially when the Governor-General of Australia reared his ugly head. The man was already going on about Kai's refusal to marry one of the dozen or so "eligible bachelorettes" the leaders of the Earthen Union had practically thrown at him. He was still reeling from the sheer amount of demanding mothers who all apparently had daughters that "weren't like other girls", a statement that made him want to gag.

"I understand your trepidation, young man-"

Kai smacked his hands against the desk and shot to his feet. "No. I am not some scared l teenager! I am the Emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth, and I will not be bullied into getting married. Now, if we could get back to the matter at hand-"

"I agree with Emperor Kaito," the representative from the newly independent nation of Southern Antarctica said with an air of annoyance. "Southern Antarctica is more interested in the possibility of a new terrorist threat coming out of the European Federation than marriage plans. I understand the radical group Eden has not only killed over a hundred people in the American Republic and the European Federation, but has now extended its influence to the Eastern Commonwealth."

"Thank you, Representative Kaine," Kai gave her a grateful nod. "Eden isn't just extending its reach to New Beijing, last night an operative infiltrated my palace and nearly killed an important Lunar diplomat. I demand to know why the AR and EF have decided not to let us know about this new threat."

"We have the situation under control," the President of the AR replied. "There wasn't any reason to tell you about a mostly regional, overhyped group-"

"That overhyped group just tried to kill a woman who is extremely important for Lunar-Earthen relations."  
"And I suppose your supposed prior relationship with that woman has nothing to do with your sudden interest?" the Prime Minister of the European Federation said condescendingly.

Kai grit his teeth and forced a smile on his face. "My relationship with Linh Cinder is not under question here, and you seem to be forgetting that she also happens to be the _heir to the Lunar throne_. I seriously doubt Queen Winter will be interested in working with either the EF or the AR until you do something about Eden."

"I agree," Kaine gave him a smile. "And in case you've forgotten, the EF and AR are the only Earthen powers that continue to refuse to pass the Cyborg Equality Act. You're behind the times, and unless you want to go down in history for yet _another _miscarriage of justice I suggest you take this 'overhyped group' seriously."

"I will be spending the next few days trying to fix the problems your oversight has caused, we will return to this topic in a week." Kai hung up and dropped his head onto the table.

_Comm from Representative Beatrice Kaine._

"Answer," Kai grumbled, refusing to lift his head.

"You look like hell," Beatrice Kaine's Antarctican accent made him feel a bit calmer. "Have you been sleeping?"

Kai laughed. "I spent the night talking to diplomats and praying one of the most important women in the world doesn't die. And now I have to clean up an enormous mess created by two of the most powerful countries in the Earthen Union."

"How is Cinder?"

"She's fine." He made a mental note to check on her once he got the chance.

"And you?"

Kai glanced up at the Antarctican and couldn't help but smile at her motherly tone, despite their barely three year age difference. "I'm fucked, Beatrice. There are terrorists in New Beijing, _again_, Cinder is injured and oh! She can break anti-bioelectricity chips with her mind! The one woman I could ever imagine marrying-"

"Ha! Hahahahaha!" Beatrice shot to her feet, pointing at the camera. "I _knew _it you little shit! Mr. I-can-never-get-married already has his eye set on a wife! Oh god Scarlet is going to _love _this."

"Beatrice-"

"Oh no you don't! I put up with you moping for nearly two years after we met at the international peace conference and you will not take this victory away from me! And now Scar owes me three hundred univs!"

"You were betting?"

"She bet you'd both die lonely bachelors, I said you'd be married by next February."

"But we're not married-"

"Details! Now, what's your plan?"

"I don't have a plan, Beatrice, I have more important things to worry about. She can break anti-bioelectricity chips!"  
Beatrice's face fell into her carefully practiced politician's face. "Look, we've got over a dozen companies working on new and improved chips, there's a new prototype I think could be helpful. I can be in the Commonwealth in three days, and I was planning on coming in a week or two anyway. I'll see you in three days."

Before she disconnected she gave him a faint smile. "I like you, Kai, and I want to see you happy, and I will do what I can to help you figure this out. Love you, hon."

Kai gave her a half-hearted wave and collapsed against the conference room table just in time to hear the explosive shockwave rushing up from the lower stories.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	6. Hypothalamus Under Extreme Duress

**Thanks to everyone who sent in reviews, they're always appreciated! This chapter is a bit darker and I'm not sure I like it but I sure hope you do!**

* * *

Cinder peeled her eyelids open and blinked at the dust that filled her eyes. Her left side felt like she'd been hit by a freight train, and she groaned as she dragged herself onto her forearms, wincing as what was left of her left arm throbbed. She ran a diagnostics program and an image of her body filled her retina display, her left hand was missing and her left side was lit up like a Christmas tree. Cinder grimaced when she saw the wounds all down her side bleeding through her torn hospital gown. The walls had crumbled, revealing the dark earth behind them. The entire cell block was completely destroyed, the bars were melted and warped. The back cell, the epicenter of the blast, was completely obliterated.

She could still see the prisoner's demented green eyes as he laughed at them just before he threw himself against the bars, setting off the concussion bomb hidden somewhere in or on his body. Elena's shout still rang in her ears, and Cinder started searching frantically for the other woman.

"Elena!" she shouted, coughing up dust. "Elena!"

Something in the rubble to her left caught her eye and she called Elena's name several more times as she slowly dragged herself towards the rubble. A piece of titanium stuck out of the rubble and her heart froze in her chest when she saw what could only be Elena's cyborg hand. Cinder dragged the rubble away slowly, cursing her useless left arm, and the rest of Elena's body slowly came into view. Where the metal hadn't protected her she was covered in black, bleeding burns and Cinder gagged when the smell finally hit her. She couldn't stop, though, and continued to move the rubble until she could see Elena's still chest. She grabbed Elena's metal hand and cursed her inability to cry.

"Elena, please…" Cinder whispered, clinging to the metal fingers like a lifeline. "Come on, you can't leave me now, what about Mexico City? What about all those kids that need you? Please, Elena, please just wake up and breathe, please."

_Hypothalamus under extreme duress._

Cinder ignored her retina scanner as it listed off the dozen or so things going wrong in her head and body. She heard boots running across the ceiling above her head and called out in a hoarse voice. "We're here! Hurry!"

The elevator opened with the loud screech of metal and several guards rushed into the room, fanning out to check every corner of the crumbling cell block. A dark-haired guard was the first one to get to them and he froze when he saw Elena.

"Please," Cinder gasped, staring up at him. "She needs a doctor or she'll die."

He bit his lip and bent down next to her to check Elena's pulse. He glanced at Cinder and took a deep breath before shaking his head. "She's gone, Miss Linh. You need to come with me now."

Cinder shook her head and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "I can't, she needs me! She'll be okay you just need to get a doctor!"

"Miss Linh-"

"No! You can't make me leave her! All you have to do is get a doctor and she'll be okay, that's all she needs!"

"Miss Linh you need medical attention!"

Cinder kept shaking her head, clinging to Elena and begging for someone to bring a doctor. "Please, please…"

The elevator doors opened again and Kai rushed in followed by a man in white scrubs. Kai saw her immediately and rushed over to her, reaching out to tug on her arm. "Cinder you need to leave now."

"No…no…"

"Everything is going to be okay, you just need to leave," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. "Can you walk?"

"I…" she tried to lift herself up and crumpled back onto her stomach. Kai slid one of his arms under her legs and picked her up, grunting at the weight. Cinder clung to consciousness and took one last look at Elena's body before everything went dark again.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	7. Rather Undignified Snore

**Once again: I'm not dead! So sorry it took so long for me to update, I've just been super busy lately. This chapter is pretty long and a bit convoluted, every line break is a time jump. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and your glowing reviews for the last chapter!**

* * *

Her head pounded with a vengeance, and every muscle in her body was clenched. Her retina display was trying to tell her something about how her body was undoubtedly falling to pieces, but the words were nothing more than a red blur. Her stomach heaved, but with nothing in it she was only able to gag and gasp for a few seconds before she was dragged back into unconsciousness.

"Why can't she move?"

"Her motor interface was badly damaged, she was able to run on the back up at first but her body wasn't used to the new system and rebelled. I've seen this in several patients who experienced similar accidents…"

* * *

_"Elena…I remember your name. You wouldn't happen to be from Mexico City, would you? I remember so many people crying out for you as we purged them of their sins. And Linh Cinder! You should hear what your dear old stepmother has been telling us."_

_ Elena's hand rested on Cinder's shoulder, and she could feel the tension in her fingers despite her calm composure. "If you hope to hurt me, there's very little my stepmother hasn't already repeated hundreds of times."_

_ "Does your cousin know about your little secret? Or the emperor? I'm sure any possible marriage negotiations would be out the window if they knew. What good is a royal bitch if she can't even breed?"_

* * *

_"You're more machine than human!" Adri screamed, throwing a plate at a thirteen-year-old Cinder's head as she tried to apologize for some imagined slight. "You can't even _cry, _you freak of nature! Yet I feed you, I clothe you, I let you sleep under the same roof as my precious daughters! And you repay me with this, with laziness and that holier-than-thou attitude! Go back to your little cave, where you belong!"_

_ Cinder stepped gingerly around the shattered glass and tried desperately to get to the door. But that defensive, dominant part of her reared its ugly head only a moment before she could make her escape. "How can you blame me for this? Is it my fault someone killed my parents? Is it my fault your husband died?"_

_ Adri's eyes went from angry to a steely, sharp fury that made Cinder want to hide under a rock and die. "He got sick because he went to find you, you worthless brat! My husband died for an ungrateful, monstrous little child and left us with nothing! My daughters will have to live in squalor because of you!"_

_ "Take care of yourself for once! Get a job! Or maybe stop buying pointless, expensive little trinkets for your precious daughters and treat them like children, not dress-up dolls! I may not know much, but I'll never be a mother like _you_."_

_ Adri's high-pitched laugh filled the apartment and she grabbed Cinder by the shirt, dragging her out of the apartment. "Well I guess we'll never know, will we? Do you know what that doctor told us when we brought in you for the first time? You will never be a mother, Cinder, and the human race is better off for it."_

* * *

_New system override, motor function restored in three…two…one._

The first thing that registered in Cinder's mind was the harsh light coming in through the windows. She groaned and brought up her left arm to block out the light, and paused when she felt cool metal pressed against her head. Her eyes snapped open and she stared wide-eyed at the hand, _her _hand. It was beautiful, a steel and titanium masterpiece that was so perfectly put together it looked like a single piece of metal. The fingers moved without a sound, and when she tested the pads of the fingers they revealed a myriad of useful tools and weapons. Her hand from Dr. Erland was functional, much more than the grease-caked and too small hand she'd been forced to use before, and after years of wearing it she had grown used to it being a bit too big. But this hand was almost identical to her flesh and blood hand, it already felt like an extension of herself. She was so lost in wonder she didn't notice the person asleep in the chair beside her bed until he let out a rather undignified snore.

Kai's hair was an absolute mess, and he looked like he'd been sleeping in the same clothes for days. His mouth hung open slightly and Cinder bit back a smile when he snored again. In the bright sunlight his skin glowed and in sleep he finally looked his age, like a twenty three-year-old young man without a care in the world. _I could get used to seeing this_ a small part of her thought rather guiltily. She pushed the thought away and dragged herself up into a sitting position.

Kai's eyes flew open and his face broke open in a smile. "You're awake! How are you feeling? Do you like the hand? Beatrice brought in her best biomechanic to design and build it, and he had to totally rebuild your motor cortex. Would you like some water? Go to the bathroom? Are you hungry? Thank goodness you're awake-"

"Where's Elena?"

Kai froze mid-sentence and ran a hand over his face. "Cinder…"

"Where. Is. Elena?"

"She's alive."

"But?"

"Most of her flesh and blood body was destroyed, including a lot her brain. The doctors think they may be able to rebuild a lot of it, but they can't do it, not legally."

"Why?"

"She would be more machine than human, and international law dictates-"

"So you're just going to let her die?!"

"I can't openly condone the surgery, but I know someone who can take her somewhere it's legal."

"Who?"

"Beatrice Kaine, the High Representative of Southern Antarctica. SA is the most liberal nation when it comes to…well, just about everything. The EF and AR haven't even recognized them as a sovereign nation yet so they aren't held to international law like the Commonwealth. She landed a few hours ago and they're working on getting Elena out of the country."

* * *

**Don't forget to R&amp;R!**


	8. That's an Order

**Look! A fast(ish) update! As always, please review and if anyone has a suggestion for a new summary for this that would be great!**

* * *

Kai looped an arm under Cinder's knees and scooped her up, grunting under her weight. "Sorry," she gave him a small smile, "metal isn't very light."

"You don't have to remind me," his voice was a bit strained as he moved her to the wheelchair. "I carried you to the infirmary after the explosion, I couldn't feel my arms for hours."

"Why didn't the guards take me?"

Kai blushed as he set her down carefully in the chair. "You uh- wouldn't let go of me, one of the nurses tried to put you on a gurney but you started yelling and just about strangled me trying to hang on."

Cinder was thankful she couldn't blush and tried to ignore how nice it had felt to be held in his arms. "Sorry, I can be a bit…clingy when I'm unconscious."

Kai wheeled her out the door and into the hallway. "I remember."

Cinder choked. "Sorry?"

"When we were sleeping in the tunnels under Artemesia I woke up a few times to find you kind of um, wrapped around me."

"Oh. Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Well it's not every day I wake up to a beautiful woman in my bed."

"You're kidding, right?" she twisted around in the seat to raise an eyebrow at him. "For one thing, we slept on thin mats, hardly beds, and I was covered in dirt most of the time."

Kai shrugged but gave Cinder a small smile. "I thought you were rather pretty."

"Oh, shut up."

His laugh echoed down the hallway as he wheeled her into the conference room. Inside, a half dozen young men and women sat around a circular table with various screens and ports. At the head of the table sat a young woman who was angrily muttering into a comm and looked shockingly similar to Scarlet. If it weren't for her piercing blue eyes, Antarctican accent and the lack of a genetically modified wolf-man at her side she would've been a dead ringer for the French red-head. This had to be Beatrice.

"Yes, I understand it's against international law, but the Commonwealth, the AU and Australia aren't particularly interested in what we do." She paused in her ranting for a moment before jumping back in full force. "The EF and the Americans can't reprimand us without admitting we're an independent nation, so the worst case scenario is Northern Antarctica gets shit for this, not us. I'm sending that hover out the moment we've got her stable, and you're going to let Ror operate on her…this is _not _a discussion, Henson, do as I say or so help me god I will dump your ass in the middle of the frozen tundra with nothing but a faulty radio and a blind sled dog to find your way back home. Am I understood?"

She clicked off the comm and sat back down in her seat, burying her face in her hands. "We need to get those new cyborg laws passed, I can't put up with this shit for much longer. Lizbeta, how long before we can take off?"

A small dark woman with a strong Antarctican accent muttered something about international flying standards. Beatrice groaned and ran her hands through her hair.

"Where's Elena?" Cinder asked, finally unable to take it anymore.

Her head snapped up and a slightly too-bright smile broke out over face. "Linh Cinder! It's wonderful to finally meet you, Kai hasn't shut up about you since-"

"Please, I just need to know where Elena is."

Her face fell and she raised an eyebrow. "Right to the point, huh? She's been loaded onto my ship, we're just waiting on clearance to take off. My two best doctors are looking over her as we speak, Henson's an ass but Ror is the best biomechanic on the planet, he designed and built that hand you're wearing in less than two days."

Cinder glanced down at her hand and for a moment her fears subsided a bit. "What are they saying?"

"Henson says she's stable and should stay that way at least until we set down in Valkyrie. Ror thinks the surgery should only take about nine hours, he's going to start the moment we return home."

"What are her chances?"

"Ror's a genius, if anyone can save her, it's him. Henson may be a bit of an arrogant piece of shit but he won't let her die, no matter what international law says."

"Can I see her?"

Beatrice glanced at Lizbeta, who nodded solemnly. "We'll take you down to the hover."

* * *

**Remember to review! It helps with the writer's block**


	9. Aurora Australis

**Look! A decently long chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers, and remember to keep it up. It's break over here so that's why I've been able to upload so much, so cherish it while you can.**

* * *

Beatrice's ship turned out to be a new model from South Antarctica and Lizbeta explained in a quiet, husky voice that it ran on solar energy it collected during their six months of almost constant sunlight. She also pointed out the streamline body and the lunar-based material the outside was made of. Beatrice brought the hatch down as the pilot continued to chatter about all the custom parts she'd added, although Cinder appeared to be the only one interested in any of it. Kai was talking to Beatrice in hushed murmurs, but whenever Cinder leaned back a bit to listen they'd go silent. The red-head's face was an empty mask, but Kai's lips were slightly pursed and there was a crease between his eyebrows, which Cinder had known him long enough to recognize as his concerned face.

The interior of the ship was stark and simple, although one wall was covered in a mural of some kind. The Aurora Borealis stretched from the entrance of the ship to the door to the mess hall, its colors ranging from purple to green.

"A friend of mine, Theodora, painted that when I first bought the ship," Beatrice ran a hand along the mural thoughtfully. "Most people don't know the far south has its own lights, but they're called the Aurora Australis. They light up the winters rather nicely, but you'd never see them along the coast, the factories and mines in North Antarctica aren't held to the same pollution standards as ours."

"They're beautiful," Cinder breathed.

"They're a good reminder of home, especially during long journeys. Lizbeta will be the first to tell you I get a little stir crazy when I'm away for too long."

"It's true," the pilot murmured. "We visited Luna last year and were stuck for a few days due to solar flares. We had to move her stuff back onto the ship the second night so she could sleep."

"The medbay is this way," Beatrice led them down the walkway, through the mess hall and through another set of double doors into a bright room full of beeping machines and three hospital beds. The bed farthest from the door was the only one occupied, and a young man in a lab coat with bright green hair stood by it taking notes.

"Henson." Beatrice's voice was far from welcoming.

"I hope you're ready to explain to the council why you had to cut your diplomatic mission short," he didn't glance up from the clipboard. "She's still out, if you're wondering, but we've got machines running her heart and lungs for the time being."

"Can I see her?" Cinder asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"I don't see why not."

"Help me up, I think I can walk," Cinder reached out and Kai supported her elbows as she carefully stood. Her left leg was a bit sluggish and her right shook a bit under her weight, but she could stand and walk slowly. "You can let go now."

"Are you sure?" Kai asked, still holding her arms.

"Yeah, I've got it. I'll let you know if I need any help." He loosened his hold and stepped back.

She walked slowly, ignoring the looks the green-haired man, Henson, gave her over his clipboard. Her gut was in knots as Elena's face, or what was left of it, came into view. Her burns and wounds were covered in a clear layer of spray-on bandages and Cinder could clearly see her cheek bone and the gaping hole where her left cheek used to be. Her nose had nearly been blown off, and her left eye was milky and stared emptily at the ceiling. Half her lips were missing and her teeth gleamed in the harsh light. Cinder swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw the twisted steel vertebrae and the empty space under the sheets where her left arm should have been. The arm and left side of her chest took the brunt of the explosion, but it was mostly hidden beneath the blanket. Dozens of wires ran from her chest and right arm and connected to several machines that beat her heart and kept her diaphragm working for her. Cinder couldn't help but remember how proud Elena had been of her steels spine, her slight Central American accent and her glossy black hair that had been either burnt away or shorn off. Her legs started shaking and she reached out to steady herself on the bed, finding the other woman's only remaining hand through the blankets. Kai looped an arm around her waist and his warmth helped her stay anchored.

"What are her chances?" she finally choked out.

"I'd say about thirty percent-"

"More like sixty," a gruff voice snapped from the doorway where a large, burly man had entered. "You may have that pretty degree, Henson, but I've fixed hundreds of mine and bomb victims. I know what I'm talking about."

"Ah, Ror, glad you could join us," Beatrice seemed genuinely relieved. "We should be taking off in about half an hour, I hope you're ready to go."

"Always am, Miss Kaine," he turned to look at Cinder. "How's the hand? I only had pictures to go off of but that's some of my best work."

"It's…incredible actually. I usually have to spend weeks figuring out how to work a new limb, but this one feels like I was born with it. Are you designing Elena's hardware?"

"Mm-hm. Her biomechanic in Mexico City sent me her records and diagrams of her current system. The real tricky part is going to be the internal organs, I can replace the heart and left lung, but she needs donor organs."

"We have a few possible donors in Valkyrie," Henson pointed out. "A man dying from a climbing accident and a young woman who just died from a congenital heart condition. Both good candidates."

"Good, good," Ror looked over Elena and took a few measurements. "I'll be in my workshop doing the preliminary work and equations until we land. And, Miss Linh, I had to reboot and rewire some of your internal systems so a few things might be a bit wacky. If you have any problems I have a friend on Artemesia who should be able to help you. His shop's on the Queen's Highway, right next to some dress shop."

Cinder nodded, she'd seen the garage before, an oddly simple business in a normally posh corner of Artemesia's shopping district. "I will, thank you."

"I'll take my leave then." He disappeared as quietly as he'd come, despite his immense size.

"I should get started on the preflight checklist," Lizbeta murmured as she tugged her dark hair into a ponytail and headed out. Beatrice said something about a call to the council in Valkyrie and disappeared through a door with her comm to her ear.

Kai seemed to realize he still had an arm around her waist and awkwardly shuffled away to grab her wheelchair. Cinder didn't move from her spot at Elena's side, keeping a firm grip on her hand.

"Damn stupid," she murmured, carefully brushing a hand over the mostly unmarred skin of her right cheek. "That's what I am. 'Let's go down to the holding cells, I'm sure it's perfectly safe!' and look at what I did. That bomb should've killed me, you know. It would have too if you hadn't…" Cinder took a shaky breath. "You're here because of me, and there's nothing I can do. I don't even know if you can go back to Mexico City if you survive, the Americans aren't exactly the best when it comes to cyborgs, but you already knew that. I'll see what I can do, maybe Winter would be willing to give them some choice trading rights."

She knew it was ridiculous, the Americans treated cyborgs like they were barely human, and a woman that was more machine that human couldn't possibly survive there. And with Eden gaining power in the area every cyborg in the western hemisphere was in serious danger. She wanted to cry, but her face only felt painfully hot and her shoulders shook.

"Cinder," Kai murmured, resting a hand on her arm. He helped her into the chair and stayed beside her while she shook with dry sobs. After what seemed like hours Beatrice poked her head into the room and let them know they would be taking off in five minutes.

Cinder took one last deep breath and bent to murmur something in Elena's ear. "I don't know if you can hear me, but you'll always be human. You're worth more than every Eden terrorist on the planet, and they will never hurt another one of your people. I promise you."

Then she sat back and let Kai wheel her out of the medbay, through the ship and out into the fading light of evening.

* * *

**Remember! Reviews keep me typing!**


	10. What kind of friend would I be?

**Another update! It's almost as if I've been stuck in a car for too damn long and had nothing better to do! Remember to review!**

* * *

"I know Beatrice was a bit cold," Kai said as they made their way back to her personal room near the infirmary, "but she's normally very sweet. She's just under an immense amount of stress, she's taking a huge chance for Elena and there's an election coming up in only a few months."

"I can't imagine her showing a genuine emotion." Cinder grumbled. "It all seemed like an act to me."

"She's a politician from one of the most diverse, war-torn nations on the planet. Antarctica took a serious hit from the war with Luna, and when Southern Antarctica was finally able to split the EF and the American Republic completely cut off trade with them. Northern Antarctica is barely a country anymore, it's been the West's puppet for years now. She can't really afford to be too emotional in that situation. Beatrice is one of my closest friends, and I'd be lost without her."

Cinder raised an eyebrow at him. "How so?"

"Well you have Iko and Winter, but me? I've never really had any real friends except for maybe Nainsi." _And you, if you'd just talk to me. _"And I can't exactly vent my feelings to the android that taught me how to read. Beatrice basically adopted me at the International Peace Conference two years ago, and for the first time in a long time I finally had someone to talk to. She's a good person, Cinder, she really is. And if you'd met under different circumstances I'm sure you would've been great friends. You have a lot in common you know, she's only twenty-five and she's the Head Representative of Southern Antarctica. She started a grassroots revolution that created a new nation, I'm sure you can relate to that."

Cinder opened her mouth to argue but couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound childish. She was acting like a child whose favorite toy had been taken from her, and she knew it. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it, then."

"I trusted a genetically modified Lunar Special Ops soldier because you said he was a friend, and Wolf doesn't exactly make the best first-impressions either."

"Point taken."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before they got to her door. "You're probably tired, I can call an android to help you into be if you need it."

"I should probably comm Winter and let her know I'm alright, are you interested in hearing my cousin's overdramatic questioning?"

"As much as I dread it," Kai grimaced dramatically. "What kind of friend would I be if I left you to face such horrors on your own?"

After twenty minutes of Winter's constant questions Cinder was finally able to disconnect when Jacin popped in to remind her it was three o'clock in the morning in Artemesia and dragged Winter off to bed.

"We're lucky, she usually grills me for at least an hour when I get hurt," Cinder was playing with the remnants of her old hand, trying to figure out where all the random wires and pieces of metal went. "When I crashed a hover last year she made the biomechanic wait an hour and a half to fix my busted leg so she could get an explanation."

"You crashed a hover?" Kai asked from his spot on the foot of her bed, checking messages on his comm.

"Mm-hm. It was my first try flying without Jacin's help, he was in the EF, and I accidentally hit a tree."

"Where were you flying?"

"The palace gardens, there's still a dent in one of the cypress trees by the rose garden."

Kai laughed and Cinder was struck, once again, by how much he changed when he was happy. He looked at least five years younger and the dark circles under his eyes were much less obvious. She must have been staring because he stopped and looked at her funny.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his smile dropping.

"N-nothing," Cinder mumbled, dropping her gaze back down to the metal in her lap.

"Are you hungry? I can order you something from the kitchens, if you like."

"No, I'm fine, really. I am getting a bit tired, though."

Kai stood. "I'll leave you to rest then. Can you get into bed on your own?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me."

"I like worrying about you," he said as he headed out. "It's better than not seeing you at all."

Cinder tried for nearly an hour to sleep before she gave up and dragged herself into the bathroom. It was almost as luxurious as the one in her old suite, though there were fewer floral-scented shampoos to choose from. It took her a good five minutes to tug off the hospital gown and the sweatpants she wore underneath. She sniffed the fabric and grimaced, dumping it in the trash chute to be incinerated. Her skin was stiff from dried sweat, and as she started the bath and waited for it to fill up she vaguely wondered if anyone had changed her clothes in the last few days. Part of her hoped not, the thought of strangers seeing her naked made her skin crawl.

When the bathroom was full of steam she gingerly slid into the tub and ducked her head under the water, letting it block out the world. Her body still ached badly, but the hot water helped to loosen her muscles and seemed to remind her body that she probably needed more sleep to recover. When she came up for air she scrubbed her scalp mercilessly, an old habit from a bout of knits she'd had over a year ago. Her short hair didn't take very long to clean and she let it soak in conditioner while she slathered as much soap as possible over her body and scrubbed her skin raw. By the time that was done the water was beginning to cool off, so she ducked under one last time to rinse off before she dragged herself out of the tub and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel.

She had to brush her hair before it dried so she plopped down in front of the mirror and reached the brush, only to freeze when she saw her reflection.

Her cheeks were hollow, and the circles under her eyes looked like bruises. But worst of all there was a long, angry red scar that ran from her right collar bone to the opposite hip. She nudged the skin gingerly and winced at the sharp pain. Cinder wasn't new to scars, she'd had dozens of them since before she could remember. But this one…it wasn't the burnt flesh of a burn that she was so used to or the thick skin where her flesh-and-blood body met her metal limbs, it was cobbled and still-healing, and a painful reminder of what had happened. This was all she had from that attack, this and a new hand. Elena…Elena might lose her life and if she survived she'd have more scar tissue than healthy skin, and more metal in her body than bone.

The guilt weighed on her shoulders as she stood and tugged a nightshirt over her head before crawling into bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a while, and wished she could cry for the hundredth time. Then she let her eyes drift closed and finally let her new system pull her under.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	11. You have ten seconds

**In a fit of probably insanity, I give you another long chapter when I should probably be studying for finals. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions), and remember, reviews keep the writer's block at bay!**

* * *

The night terrors started just as Kai closed his eyes. He shouldn't have been very surprised, he'd had trouble sleeping for years now, but when the darkness closed in his chest constricted and his lungs shut down.

_He couldn't see anything, but he could hear someone breathing in the room with him. There was grass beneath his feet, dew seeped into his skin and sent shivers up his spine. This place, wherever it was, was too cold to be anywhere in New Beijing, much less the Imperial Palace._

"_Kai…" a quiet voice whispered. He followed the sound of breathing, which suddenly sounded pained and labored. The temperature dropped further as he made his way across the space. "Kai…please help me…"_

_A hand grabbed his leg and he yanked away, falling backwards onto the cold ground. The breathing was just to his left, but now it sounded more like gurgling and weak gasps. "No…no…"_

"_Who are you?" Kai called in a loud whisper. He heard whoever it was dragging themselves across the grass, and then a muffled thump only a foot away._

_He reached out tentatively, and his hand made contact with something soft and feverishly warm. "P-please…"_

_Suddenly the room was filled with a bright white light and a high-pitched scream. When he could see again, his stomach climbed into his throat, and- oh god no._

_Cinder lay broken on the blood-stained grass, covered in burns and bleeding heavily from her right side. Kai fell to his knees and gathered her in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. She stared up at him with empty eyes and smiled weakly, reaching up to touch his face. _

"_What happened to you?"_

_She opened her mouth to respond and froze, staring at something behind his shoulder. _

"_Wha-"_

_A gunshot rang out and everything went dark._

* * *

Cinder awoke to the sound of knocking and slowly pulled herself out of bed, wincing at the ache in her body. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

She padded across the room, grabbed the robe from the hook by the bathroom and tugged it on before opening to door. Kai stood in the doorway, shaking and gasping, wearing a half-buttoned nightshirt and a matching pair of pajama bottoms slung low on his hips. He looked terrible, his hair was wild and stuck out in a dozen different directions and his eyes had a slightly scary glint to them.

"Kai, what are you-"

"You're okay," he reached out tentatively but stopped less than an inch from her face. "You're okay." He seemed to realize where he was and took a step back, letting his hand drop to his side again. "I-I had a nightmare. I'm sorry, I'll go."

Kai turned to go and Cinder felt a sudden need to keep him close. "What was it about?" she asked.

"I shouldn't bother you, you need to rest," he wouldn't look at her.

"I can tell you haven't been sleeping very well, if at all. I've been sleeping almost nonstop for three days, Kai. If anyone needs sleep, it's you."

He laughed, running a hand through his dark hair and finally turning to look at her. "There you go again! Some crazy bastard destroys your hand and nearly kills you and then you're down there talking to him less than a day later! You get blown sky high and the next thing I know you're demanding I take you to see Elena. And now you're telling _me _that I need sleep? You're ridiculous, Cinder! I've spent the last several days just praying you don't die and trying to be mad at you for doing quite possibly the _stupidest _thing humanly possible! And now I finally am! I don't need sleep, Cinder, I need you. I need you to be somewhere I know you're safe. Where you're happy and-and secure and- dammit Cinder! I've worked so hard to make this place just that! I've passed dozens of accords and legislation, and of course I know they're going to try and repeal all of it the moment my back is turned, but _none of it matter_. Because I thought, maybe if you just saw everything I've been doing, all this work, maybe you'd come back!"

Kai grabbed her wrists, and Cinder was still surprised to see how utterly unaffected he was by the metal of her hand, even Winter had a hard time acting normal around her sometimes. He pressed her hands against his chest and rested his forehead against hers. "I just need to know one thing. Do you still love me?"

Her throat went dry, every part of her screaming _yesyesyesyesyes_ but a tiny part of her brain couldn't let he say it. "If you say no, I'll leave right now. The Commonwealth will remain Luna's ally, I-I'll keep working to help the cyborgs and we can go our separate ways. But after that…I can't see you for a while."

"Kai, I…I can't do this to you."

He nodded slowly and stepped back. "I guess that's my answer."

"That's not what I mean!" she snapped, grabbing his arm. "What I feel doesn't matter. This, _us,_ it can't work!"

"Why?"

"I-I can't…I can't have children." Her voice dropped at the last word, but the stiffening of his shoulders told her he'd heard.

"But Doctor Erland-"

"I know what Erland said. But everyone else, Kai, every other doctor has said the same thing. Do you understand?"

His shoulders were shaking, and she reached forward to comfort him. "It's alright. Now you can marry someone else, I won't be angry, it's alri-"

He pressed his lips against hers, effectively silencing her. Her brain shut down and her body went on autopilot, curling her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. For a moment it was like the years were melting away. Then he was pushing her away, ending the kiss far too soon.

"None of that matters to me. Do you understand me? _None of that matters_."

"But the council-"

"Screw the council. I've let them control my life for too damn long. We'll find a way around it, we can adopt or-or I could name one of my dozens of distant family members as an heir. All that matters in this moment, right now, is that I love you and, I hope, you love me."

She stared at his face for several moments as her brain slowly processed what he'd said. Then she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him down so she could kiss him. One of his hands gripped her hip while the other supported her head as he deepened the kiss. "I love you," she whispered in between kisses. "I love you."

Cinder's chest felt like it might burst, and for once it wasn't because of her wounds. She couldn't get enough of him, her hands threaded through his hair and ran over his shoulders, feeling the muscles of his back moving under his shirt. Suddenly the thin layers of fabric between them seemed like too much, and she shrugged off the robe, leaving her in only a thin night shirt. She started on the buttons of his shirt and he paused, pulling away by less than an inch. "Are you sure?" he murmured, his lips just barely brushing hers.

"You have ten seconds to get in this room," she growled, tugging him closer. He laughed and obliged, pulling the door closed behind him. They stumbled like drunks across the room, wrapped up in one another. His shirt soon joined her robe, followed by her shirt and his pants. The warmth between them grew until it was like a fire blazing in the night.

Afterwards, they lay tangled in one another, basking in the warm afterglow. Kai ran his hand up and down her back, dancing over scar tissue, soft skin and metal alike. She lay with her head on his chest, tracing random designs on his skin. "Cinder?" he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear him. She glanced up at him, giving him a tired smile. "Marry me."

"I'll have to think about it," she murmured tiredly. "Ask me again in the morning."

* * *

"What am I looking at right now?" Beatrice asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She'd had barely an hour of sleep when Henson dragged her out of bed.

"It's Elena's bioelectricity-suppressing chip."

"Henson, Lizbeta is waiting for me in a very warm, very comfortable bed, so you better get to the fucking point." She snapped.

"I spoke to the physician at the palace an hour ago, and he said Cinder and her attacker's chips were broken during the first attack. The cyborg broke them with her bioelectricity somehow. The damage looked pretty similar to this. This could've been caused by the explosion, but I can't be sure."

"What are you saying?"

"I looked over the footage a dozen times, and I can't be sure until we talk to Elena, but there's a chance that she may have forced Elena to protect her from the blast."

* * *

**I feel kind of bad for doing this to you all, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Remember to review!**


	12. I think I can manage that

**Another quick update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and keep it up! I really appreciate the feedback, and believe it or not it's helped me a lot with writing. **

* * *

"We need to keep this quiet, do you understand?" Beatrice still hadn't slept, but as she stood in front of the Council she felt completely awake. "You deserve to know the situation, but we can't expect the media to treat this problem with the delicacy it needs. Until we have the full story we can't make any assumptions."

"But don't we have the full story?" Terra Allyn asked. "We know she's quite capable of breaking others' chips."

"Representative Allyn, I will not throw Linh Cinder under the bus until I hear from Elena. I only ask that we wait until she wakes up to tell anyone."

"And if she doesn't?" another representative asked.

"I have faith in Ror's abilities, and even Henson thinks she'll survive. But if she dies I am willing to release the information to the public."

"How do we know you'll stick to your word? You've already broken a dozen international laws just by keeping her alive."

Beatrice sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I will not apologize for saving an innocent woman's life. Linh Cinder may very well be our best bet to get any sort of treaty with Luna, and I'm not willing to ruin her reputation before I know all the facts. Regardless, this is not a monarchy, so I will do as the Council recommends."

"Then let's bring it to a vote. All those in favor of Beatrice's plan?" seven representatives stood and Beatrice's shoulders sagged in relief. Even Terra stood, though not without plenty of sighing and exaggerated frowning.

"Thank you," Beatrice gave the group a curt bow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my work is far from over."

Cinder ached all over, but a deliciously warm ache that masked the leftover pain from her injuries. She yawned, her jaw cracking, and smiled when she saw Kai's sleeping face next to hers. She was already comfortable having him so close, even after nearly four years apart. Even the threat of her most likely god awful morning breath wasn't enough to get her out of bed. She settled back down on his chest and nuzzled against his neck until he muttered something under his breath and rolled on top of her.

"You're crushing me!" she gasped, giggling. "I'm still recovering!"

"You weren't saying that last night," he smirked and kissed her on the nose.

"Oh, shut up."

"Speaking of what you said last night," he murmured, suddenly sobering up. "You said I should ask again in the morning."

"How can I say no to the emperor of the Commonwealth?"

"I imagine the same way you did when you refused to go to the ball with me all those years ago."

"I did eventually go to that ball, in case you forgot I saved your ass."

"Well that's just another reason to marry me, you can remind me every day how utterly useless I am without you."

"Now that's not fair," she brushed her hands through his hair. "You've done lots of things on your own."

"But it's no fun without you around to mess up my plans!" he pouted and kissed her again. "So."

"So."

"Should I get down on one knee, or…"

"Nah, I like you right here," she murmured. "Although it's nicer when you're not crushing me."

"I think I can manage that," he rolled over again, pulling her with him so she rested on his chest. "Linh Cinder, will you marry me?"

"Do I have to wear froufrou dresses and walk around in ridiculous shoes? Because that's a deal breaker right there."

"You can wear grease-stained jeans every day for the rest of our lives if you want. Although," he smirked. "I happen to like you better when you aren't wearing anything at all."

Cinder rolled her eyes and smacked him on the chest. "Tell you what, you kiss me again like you did last night and you might just have a deal."

Kai laughed and dragged her down, pressing his lips to hers. Warmth seeped into her belly and she sighed against him as one of his hands wandered along her hip-

_"Comm from Beatrice Kaine."_

"I'm going to kill her," she snapped, rolling off of him and glaring at the ceiling as Kai searched for his comm. He eventually found it somewhere near the door along with his pants, which he yanked on before climbing back onto the bed.

"Make her go away," Cinder grumbled, yanking the blanket over her head.

"You're acting like a child," he tugged the blanket down and handed her a shirt. "Come on, Elena might be awake."

"She's not."

Cinder shrieked and yanked the blanket up to her neck. Beatrice was even paler than usual, and her long red hair was a wild mess around her head. She smiled tiredly when she saw them, but something about it still wasn't quite right. "I wish I had better news. There's no real way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and ask. Cinder, did you make Elena jump in front of that blast?"

Her heart froze in her chest and Kai reached over to grip her hand. "No," she whispered. "No. I-I couldn't have. The last time my bioelectricity took nearly a minute to break just my chip, much less someone else's."

Kai's hand spasmed and she glanced at him. "There wasn't enough time to replace your chip. We wanted to wait for Beatrice to bring the new prototype, you didn't have a chip when you went down there."

"No. No. I didn't! I swear, Kai, I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't-"

"Not on purpose." Beatrice's voice echoed in the quiet chamber. "In stressful situations Lunars have been known to release incredibly high levels of bioelectricity. I know you didn't mean to do it, Cinder, but until Elena wakes up we can't know what happened. I'm sorry."

"Beatrice-" Kai started.

"No," she held up a hand. "Listen to me, I'm keeping this quiet as long as I can, but there's a decent chance someone is going to tell the wrong person and there's going to be serious backlash. The best thing for you to do right now is go somewhere safe, and right now the safest place is probably Luna. I'm sorry, Cinder, but you have to understand. I'm a politician, my job is to control bad situations, and this last week has been some of the worst shit I've seen in a while. You need to hide out for a while."

"How is Elena?" Cinder murmured, staring at her hand interlocked with Kai's.

"She's alive. That's all I can tell you right now, but-" she turned her head as someone called something in Antarctican and she replied in the same rapid-fire manner. "I have to go, I've got a press conference to explain why I broke several international laws."

The screen blinked out but Cinder stared at the blank comm for several seconds as Kai stroked her hand. "Cinder-"

"No," she muttered, pulling away. "I-I can't. Go, please go."

"Cinder, you're not-"

"Go!" she shouted, pushing him away. "Leave me alone! You don't get it, do you? I'm just like her, Kai! I'm the same as Levana…I'm the same."

"No," he grabbed her hands and gripped them tight. "You listen to me right now, Cinder. You are nothing like Levana. You are so many things, but _you are not evil_. Do you understand me? I will not let you hate yourself because of this, we don't even know if you really did anything. So we're going to get you on the first ship to Luna and we're just going to wait this out until Elena wakes up. I _know _you didn't do this, Cinder."

"How?" she snapped.

"Because I know you."

* * *

**So not as sad as it could have been, right? Remember to review!**


	13. That's One Way to Put It

**I AM SO SORRY REALLY I AM I PROMISE THIS CHAPTER ISN'T SUPER SAD AND THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE HAPPY **

**AGAIN I AM SO SORRY I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO MAKE AN EXCUSE FOR MY ABSENCE BECAUSE EVEN I KNOW I'M BEING RIDICULOUS**

**(Note: I'm not super sure about this chapter, I'm just getting back into writing. If there are any problems, please let me know!)**

* * *

Luna, or at least Artemisia, was halfway through its two week long night when Cinder returned. The city was lit with artificial light, and dozens of small ships floated in the airdome. She recognized a few royal military ships, including one that nearly hit her ship as it raced after an unmarked vessel. Cinder gripped the controls so tight her knuckles turned white, and she nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard a loud _ding!_

A white symbol appeared on the display, the seal of the new Lunar Republic. She tapped it, and a young spacecraft controller appeared. "Interplanetary identification sequence?"

Cinder listed off the code, and only after punching it in did he seem to recognize her. He stuttered an apology for his rudeness, and continued to apologize as he explained the royal shipyard was full and she'd have to land in a public yard.

"The yard closest to the royal palace with any spaces left open is the Alpha Shipyard, on the south side of Queen's Highway. I apologize for any inconvenience, Your Highness-"

"It's fine," Cinder sent a quick comm to Winter to let her know she'd be a bit late. "I don't have a problem with walking."

"Of course, Your Highness, I shouldn't have assumed you would! I've sent you the address, I apologize for any rudeness on my part, have a nice day!"

* * *

The Alpha Shipyard was massive, a three story building surrounded by extra outdoor docking spaces, and took up more than half the block. Cinder set down carefully on the top floor, hoping to avoid any unsolicited attention.

Before she could even open the door a small crowd had surrounded her ship, and she considered just hiding until they went away. But none of them carried cameras (which were a rare sight on Luna anyway), and they all appeared to work at the shipyard, so she mustered her courage and made her way down the ramp.

Lunar gravity was odd, controlled primarily by an artificial gravity system that ran under the entire city of Artemisia as well as some of the branching agricultural pods, it had a tendency to fluctuate at random times. When Cinder got a good look at the crowd of onlookers she felt like the gravity around her had increased tenfold, knocking the breath out of her.

The group was made up solely of young men, and they all seemed to be between the ages of sixteen and twenty. They all wore long-sleeves and more than a few wore shades that covered their eyes, but the rest stared at her with matching gold eyes. Former LSOP soldiers.

The oldest of the group stepped forward and bowed deeply, quickly followed by the rest of the men. "It is an honor to serve a member of the Lunar royal family," he said gruffly. "I am Nikolae Lovel, I own this shipyard."

"You fought with Wolf during the war." It wasn't a question, Nikolae had been one of the LSOP trainees that sided with Wolf after he destroyed what was left of the LSOP central control. She remembered him, he couldn't have been older than fifteen at the time but he was an excellent stealth fighter.

"Alpha Kesley was my commanding officer, yes. Though I spent half the revolution in a hospital bed with a piece of shrapnel in my side," he gave her a small smile, not showing his teeth. "Though Miss Benoit was interesting company while she recovered from her time at the palace."

Cinder snorted and fixed her grip on her bag. "That's one way to put it. I'd say she was a complete pain in the-"

Her comm buzzed and a notification filled her vision, Beatrice had sent her hourly report on Elena's condition. No change, not that it was much of a surprise. Cinder suddenly felt exhausted and homesick, though she wasn't sure which home she missed more. Nikolae must have sensed the change in her mood and ordered the boys to return to their work.

"Thanks," she mumbled, making her way towards the elevator.

"Of course, your highness. Perhaps you could…send my regards to Mr. Kesley and Miss Benoit?"

Cinder smiled and nodded as she slipped into the elevator. When the double doors closed and collapsed against the metal wall, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. The former LSOP boys were sweet enough, but she honestly couldn't handle any more crowds. She dug around in her bag and found a sweatshirt, tugging it on and pulling the hood up. She'd look odd on the streets of Artemisia, where the temperature rarely, if ever, dropped below comfortable levels, but she needed the anonymity it gave her.

The streets were busy with commuters, some flying by on bikes and others walking along the raised platforms that connected buildings. Cinder fell in with a group of nurses on their way home, half-listening to their tired gossip as she made her way down Queen's Highway.

"Did you hear Princess Selene left the palace in New Beijing early this morning?" Cinder jumped at the sound of her name and realized the question had been directed at her. "No one's sure where she's headed, but my friend Thom swears he saw her ship go through the checkpoint into Artemisia."

"Either your friend Thom has x-ray vision or he's lying, the princess doesn't travel in a marked ship. He wouldn't be able to tell it was her unless he got a peak inside," a tall woman snapped from her right. "Besides, she's only been on Earth for what, a week? She's probably glad to be back home."

"But she's Lunar," Cinder finally piped up, careful to keep her head down. "Artemisia is her home."

"Well I'm certain there's something, or maybe _someone_, that could keep in her on Earth."

Cinder would've blushed if she could. The first woman jumped back into the conversation before she could respond. "She's a politician, Iris, I'm sure she has other more important things to worry about. Maybe she heard about the bombings in Paris-"

"Bombings?!" Cinder nearly shouted, then immediately regretted when the group turned their attention back to her.

"Some anti-cyborg extremist group bombed the capitol building, but the EF's trying to blame it on anarchists from the African Union. First refusing to sign the Cyborg Equality Act, now this? I thought he EF was supposed to be forward-thinking."

One of the girls rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying I agree with killers, but those cyborgs-"

"Oh, shut it Lila. No one wants to hear your Luddite whining."

Cinder slipped out of the group as the palace loomed ahead, frantically searching the net for any information on the bombings. The EF was still denying any connection between Eden and the bombings, but the group had released a video promising more bombings if the CEA wasn't shot down in the American congress. Beatrice and Kai both made statements criticizing the EF. Kai wore all black in video she found, and he looked utterly exhausted. Her heart still jumped when she saw his face, but guilt climbed up her throat when she saw how pale he looked. She'd only left a few hours ago and he was already beginning to crumble.

_"The EF's unwillingness to recognize the connection between Eden and the recent bombings in Paris is an egregious miscarriage of justice. The six dead and dozens injured in that tragic event do not deserve to be swept under the rug because European leaders are afraid to admit the fault they've made in ignoring terrorist groups in their own country. If the AR doesn't pass the CEA now, groups like Eden will only continue to gain traction in the West. My fellow leaders and I ask American and European leaders to consider the safety of their cyborg citizens in this dangerous time."_

* * *

Winter was in her office reading reports when Cinder slipped in. They were an odd pair, Winter in her long black dress and Cinder in her oversized sweatshirt, but the queen didn't seem to mind as she shot out of her chair and nearly tackled her cousin in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're home," she said in her whispery voice, holding Cinder's face in her hands. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Cinder gave her a weak smile. "My new limbs feel odd and my circuitry is still a bit off, but I'm getting used to it all."

"And Elena?"  
"No change."

Winter pulled her back into a tight hug, resting her cheek on Cinder's head. "She's going to be okay, Cinder. We're all going to be okay."

Cinder almost didn't trust herself to speak. "There's something else I need to tell you."

She told her everything, from the broken anti-bioelectricity chips to her last night in New Beijing. Winter listened intently, squeezing Cinder's hand when she reached a part she had a hard time getting out. By the end there were tears streaming down her cheeks, but the massive weight on her shoulders had lessened a bit.

"I promised her I'd take care of the kids," she finally said. "Is there anything we can do?"

Winter bit her lip. "Luna is still…recovering. I don't think the people will like several earthen cyborgs suddenly appearing," Cinder's face fell. "But! Scarlet might be able to take them."

"They just bombed Paris, I can't send those kids into that."

"What about the land she bought in central Africa? It's remote and heavily protected, Cress spent weeks on the security system and there are a few LSOP boys working as farmhands."

Cinder nodded slowly, a plan forming. She had a few contacts in the AR, several local biomechanics and politicians, including one in Mexico City. "Thank you, Winter."

* * *

**See? Not so sad! I promise, the good stuff is coming!**

**-Circe**


	14. Unconventional Decisions

**Welcome new readers! And thanks to everyone who still reads this, after all my months on hiatus. I promise the happy things are coming soon!**

* * *

Cinder felt like cowering as the prime minister of the EF glared at her from one of the massive port screens currently taking up one of the walls in Winter's office. The other EU leaders all wore varying looks of anger, even Kai looked annoyed at being in his office at three AM in New Beijing. It had taken over a week to organize this meeting, the EF and AR seemed reluctant to meet with their fellow international leaders. Only Winter seemed content, smiling serenely as if it weren't nearly midnight on Luna. Jacin and Cinder sat on either side of her, though their presence did little. Winter was a surprisingly adept politician. Despite her youth and former naivety, she turned out to be more than capable when it came to surviving in the cutthroat world of international politics. Unfortunately the EU leaders had just as long, if not longer, to develop the same skills.

"I simply want an explanation for the Lunar dignitary's sudden departure," the European prime minister spoke slowly and deliberately. "The European Federation had hoped to discuss a possible trade agreement before she returned to Luna."

"My cousin is my heir," Winter replied calmly. "After the attempt on her life from the terrorist group known as Eden, I decided Luna would be the safest place for her."

"Eden poses little threat, your highness," President Vargas spoke at last. "Surely you trust the Commonwealth's security to protect Miss Linh." Cinder risked a glance at Kai, and froze when she met his gaze. He looked terrible again, like he hadn't been sleeping, and he grimaced at the weak jab.

"The Commonwealth's security is the best on Earth," Jacin stressed the last word, earning a twitch from the Northern Antarctican representative. "But Artemisia is a more secure city, and certainly harder to infiltrate. Eden, or any similar group, would be hard pressed to get into our atmosphere."

"And what about the other woman injured in the attacks, a Miss Elena Sanchez?" the prime minister reared his head again. "I hear she's receiving treatment in the Southern Antarctican Territory."

"Miss Sanchez is still in critical condition and under the care and supervision of the best doctors in the world. The _nation_ of Southern Antarctica has given her political asylum until she recovers from her injuries."

"Speaking of Southern Antarctica," Vargas piped up. "I believe now would be the best time to discuss how to respond to their flippant disregard of international treaties."

"The decision to go forward with the surgery for Miss Sanchez was supported by both the African Union, the Eastern Commonwealth and Australia," the African Prime Minister finally broke her silence. "And the EU cannot take actions reprimanding Southern Antarctica unless it is recognized as a nation, as you well know, President Vargas. Besides, Representative Kaine ought to be present for any discussion about the decision made by her government."  
"I have to agree with Prime Minister Buhari," the Governor-General of Australia grunted. "Despite Representative Kaine's…_unconventional_ decisions, she had the support of several Earthen countries as well as Luna."

"Besides, Elena Sanchez's whereabouts aren't what we came here to discuss," Kai finally looked away from Cinder. "Luna, Australia, the African Union and the Eastern Commonwealth have all agreed to help create a special taskforce to stop further Eden attacks."

The European Prime Minister cleared his throat. "Is this really necessary-"

"Yes," Winter cut in. "It is. And with Luna's more advanced surveillance capabilities, I am willing to house any net-based teams. The EF and AR are welcome to join the initiative, but we will move ahead without you."

As the group fell back into their squabbling, Cinder kept a close eye on Kai. He spoke less than usual, and when he did speak it was only to make quick suggestions or back up one of his allies. Vargas was starting to look flighty, the American public weren't too happy with his unwillingness to combat a possible terrorist organization, and with an election coming up he was the most likely to cave. Winter seemed to realize this and badgered him specifically, hinting at a possible trade agreement in exchange for his support.

"After all, Lunar manufactured electronics are a vital part of American industry-"

_Possible heart malfunction. Seek immediate care._

Cinder jumped, shocked out of her stupor by the bright green letters that scrolled across her retinal display. She stopped breathing for a moment, before her automatic life support system kicked in and forced her to take a breath.

"Cinder?"

Her head snapped up to meet Kai's concerned gaze, and realized the room had gone silent. The EU leaders all stared at her in silence, even Jacin turned his icy stare on her, though it softened a great deal.

"Are you okay?" Winter asked, reaching out for her.

"I-"

_Seek immediate care._

"I- I need to…there's something I need to do." She shot to her feet, nearly knocking the chair to the ground in her haste.

"Miss Linh, are you well?" Prime Minister Buhari asked, peering at her through the screen. "You seem awfully pale."

"I'm fine," Cinder stumbled over her own feet but managed to make it to the door. "I'm sorry but I-"

_Heart malfunction detected. _

"I have to go." She slammed the door and rushed down the hallway towards the medbay. She could hear her pulse in her ears, and her breaths came quick and shallow.

_Dangerously high levels of cortisol, heart rate accelerating to dangerous levels. _

She gasped as she rounded a corner, nearly bowling a guard over in her haste. He called out to her as she kept going, but she could hardly hear him over the sound of the blood rushing in her ears. The air felt like knives in her chest, as if her lungs were starting to shut down. The world was starting to tilt, and the warnings were flashing across her vision too quickly for her to read.

"Your highness?" Cinder hadn't even realized she'd reached the medbay when one of the nurses caught her arm and led her to a bed. She collapsed onto the bed, staring up the ceiling as her vision started to become hazy.

"I need a sedative!" the nurse called as she pressed a reassuring hand to her shoulder. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay."

Cinder hardly felt the prick of the needle, but tingling warmth quickly spread from her arm to the rest of her body. She felt her eyes begin to close and she fought furiously, trying to stay awake. Then another wave of dizziness hit her and she went under.

* * *

**I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**

**-Circe King**


	15. That's All You Need to Know

**I promise this one ends up happier!**

* * *

_ The world was shrouded in a cold, white mist that clung to her skin like tiny fingers. She hung in it, letting the cool mist hold her. The pain that had filled her world for so, so long, was finally gone. Her mind was empty, and the only sound was the steady beat of her heart. She was free of the heavy metal that had plagued her for so long, the cold steel that weighed her down. She was whole again. _

_ Then the fingers turned sharp and hot, tearing through her skin and bone like wet tissue paper. She thrashed, screaming in pain as her body burned. She felt their rough, calloused hands and sharp knives that cut her skin, that took her bones. A match they said, a perfect match. She was supposed to die, she knew deep down she was supposed to die. They threw her in a ditch, bleeding out in the hot sun. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. The darkness took her and she thought she died. But she woke up with a million scars and spine of steel. _

_ She was almost crushed under the weight of the metal, but she learned to stand on her own. Her body grew strong, and her spine straightened. She raised her face to the sky and screamed, screamed for the girl she'd been, for the body she'd lost, and for the girl she had become. She fought for herself, for the children like her, and for the steel in her spine. And there was a girl, a girl with metal in her body and fire in her soul. _

_ Then there was fire that tore through her, that melted the metal and burned her bones. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she stood in the inferno and protected the girl with what little she had left. For a while she was weightless, free. _

_ The weight returned slowly, starting in her chest and spreading to the rest of her body. She was heavier than she'd been, stronger than she ever thought she could be. Her body returned in pieces, until she was finally whole._

_ So she opened her eyes._

* * *

When Cinder finally came to the nurse was checking her pulse. The woman gasped in relief and rushed off to find a doctor before Cinder could gasp anything out. She dragged herself into a sitting position and groaned, popping her neck.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor appeared by her bed, along with one of the few medroids used on Luna.

"Stiff...what's wrong with my heart?"

The doctor paused and glanced at the medroid. _"No abnormalities detected."_

"Can I talk to a biomechanic? My heart-"

"There's nothing wrong with your heart, _Miss Linh._" The doctor waved his hand dismissively. "It's just shoddy workmanship on your internal hardware."

"I would like to talk to a biomechanic," Cinder snapped.

"Well he's not completely wrong," a gray-haired man in grease-stained overalls walked in, escorted by a pair of guards. "Though I wouldn't blame Ror's work. Truth is, he only had time to modify a pre-existing internal control system, and most models aren't built with women in mind. False alarms like these are fairly common among female cyborgs."

"You just had an anxiety attack," the doctor was starting to look bored. "After your last few…adventurous days, it's not particularly surprising. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have several patients to check on."

Cinder wasn't sorry to see him go, but the older man didn't seem to be finished. "Well he's a bundle of joy."

"You get used to the luddites after a while, though they're usually a bit more respectful when they know who I am."

"Now you know how my patients feel," he sat down in the chair next to her. "Ror tells me you're a friend of Elena's. How is she?"

Cinder swallowed, grimacing as she answered. "She's stable, but her condition hasn't changed much."

"Mm. She always was a fighter, that one. She started out with one of the worst metal spines I've ever seen, but you wouldn't have known it by what she's done. She ever tell you how she got that?"

Cinder shook her head. "I only knew her for a few days."

"The American organ donation system is spotty at best, and it's usually cheaper and much faster to go through the black market. Some drug lord's wife got in a hover accident, ruining her spine and hand. She didn't want to be a cyborg, imagine that, and matching spine donors are nearly impossible to find. Elena was a social service worker, and they found her information in the government database. Harvesters cut her up, took what they wanted and left her to die. She barely survived, and only had enough money for the most rudimentary spine, and she went without a hand for years. I don't think I've seen anyone bounce back like her."

"I never knew," Cinder whispered, looking down at her hands. "I just thought she was in a hover accident."

"That's what she told people for years, most don't know the real story."

"I don't know what we'll do without her. I don't know what _I'll_ do without her."

"She'll live. If anyone could, it's Elena. She's a fighter, that woman," the man smiled sadly. "And if she doesn't…we'll find our way. I've watched three queens rise and fall, and I've always ended up fine. Well, as fine as a biomechanic on Luna can be."

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "How did a born Lunar manage to become a biomechanic?"

"I have a knack for making terrible employment decisions. Being a surveillance professional on Luna doesn't make much money, and it tends to get you in a bit of trouble," he chuckled at that. "Might as well step it up a notch and become a biomechanic. There's a bit more money in it, and it's a nice feeling to actually help people."

"So…you're sure there's nothing wrong with my heart?"

"Like the luddite said, it was just an anxiety attack. I'll have to make a few adjustments to your interface, but other than that you're good to go. If you could just lean forward so I can get a look at your control panel…"

Cinder was still squeamish about people going anywhere near her control panel, but the biomechanic made quick work of whatever it was that needed tweaking. It was strangely intimate, and only a handful of people had actually seen inside her head, a fact that Thorne was weirdly proud of. "I feel like I should at least know your name," she joked as he made another quick fix.

"Abbott."

"Just Abbott?"

"That's all you need to know," he closed her control panel and stepped back. "You shouldn't have any more problems."

"What was it picking up?" she rubbed her neck.

"It probably misread the second heart beat as a hurt murmur. Now, if you don't need anything else…"

"Second heartbeat?" Cinder asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did Ror install a new pacemaker?"

Abbott paused. "Did no one tell you?"

Her stomach dropped. "Tell me what?"

"I- I think I ought to get a nurse. This isn't exactly my area of expertise…" he looked around frantically.

"What do you mean?"

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have gotten mixed up with royalty again, I _knew _it." He sat down again and dropped his head into his hands. "Okay, here goes-"

The door to the infirmary flew open and Winter rushed in, still dressed for her meeting with the EU leaders. "Cinder! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you _what_?!" she snapped. "What's going on?"  
"How could you not tell me? Who-"

"Winter-"

"It's Kai, right? It's gotta be Kai-"

"Winter."

"I mean who else would it be? Honestly I don't think you've talked to anyone else-"

"_I swear to god if someone doesn't tell me what's going on I am going to shoot someone!" _Cinder shouted, finally losing her temper.

"You don't know? Well I guess you wouldn't, it's still pretty early-"

"_Winter._"

She bit her lip, caught between a smile and an awkward shrug. "You're pregnant."

_Pregnant._

"You're going to have a baby!"

"Baby." Cinder repeated, running the conversation through her head again and again to make sure she'd heard her right. Her stomach was now firmly lodged in her throat, and she thought she might vomit.

_Baby._

"Oh this is wonderful! I mean it's not the best timing, but after all this time, thinking you couldn't-"

_Baby._

"No. No. Nononononono," Cinder shook her head hard. "The test is wrong, it's _wrong _Winter, it has to be! I- I can't be-"

"Did you..."

"Yes! Yes, that's not the problem! But I _cannot _physically be pregnant! It's not possible!"

"If I may," Abbott still looked painfully awkward. "Doctors who aren't trained for cyborg and lunar anatomy often misread that sort of thing, have you had a second opinion?"

"Dozens. Every single one said the same thing. Well, except Erland, but he said a lot of questionable things-"

"But he had training in both Lunar and cyborg anatomical structures," Winter pointed out. "I _told_ you to look into it-"

"I did! I looked into every possibility-"

"Well obviously not, because you are definitely-"

"No I'm _not,_ Winter!" Cinder snapped. "I _can't_ be!"

The cousins glared at each other for several seconds until a nurse appeared. "If I may, this might help."  
She placed a display on Cinder's stomach and pressed a few buttons, it glowed white for a moment and then suddenly a grainy image appeared. "It'll be clearer in a minute," the nurse kept pressing buttons.

Then Cinder heard it. It was quiet and slow, but the heartbeat rang in her ears like a drum. The image cleared, and there wasn't much to see, but the heartbeat was enough for her.

"You're about two weeks along," the nurse said, rattling off a few facts.

"Stop," Cinder whispered. "I…I need to be alone for a bit. Just for a bit."

* * *

Lizbeta kept a tight grip on Beatrice as they rushed down the hallway. A few people stared as they ran past, and many had to physically jump out of the way.

"It's going to be okay," Lizbeta murmured.

Beatrice didn't breathe until she saw Elena's brown eye staring back at her. She fell to her knees by the bed and grabbed the older woman's hand, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you," she sobbed, dropping her head onto the bed. "Thank you so much. _Thank you_."

Lizbeta sat beside her, keeping her arm around her shoulders. Elena smiled, or at least tried to, her destroyed features didn't quite work right. "Hello," her voice sounded too metallic, but it still made Beatrice feel so much better.

"You're okay. You're okay."

"I wouldn't say that," Henson nudged her with his foot to get her out of the way so he could get another look at Elena's chest cavity. "But she's alive."

"Mm…" Elena sighed as he gave her a dose of pain meds. "Thank you."

"Beatrice," Lizbeta nudged the girl out of her stupor.

The politician swiped at her eyes. "There's something I need to ask you, before you go back to sleep."

"Go ahead."

"Did Cinder make you protect her?" she choked out.

Elena paused. "_No_."

Beatrice collapsed, the tension in her body finally flowed away. Elena rested a hand on her head, and Lizbeta pulled her into her arms.

"It's okay," she sobbed, smiling through the tears. "We're going to be okay."

* * *

(**I apologize for the scientific inaccuracies, I couldn't find any agreeing articles on when a heartbeat starts, so I went for the shortest time, which turned out to be waaaayyy off)**

**But look! Happiness! I just have a few more chapters to go to wrap up this monstrosity of a plot! Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Circe King**


End file.
